


Beach Day

by CreepypastaHound



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Barbecue, Beaches, Birthday, Birthday Cake, Birthday Party, Blind Character, Blindness, Day At The Beach, Fun, Gen, Water, Water Guns
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-07
Updated: 2018-02-07
Packaged: 2019-03-11 02:17:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13514658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CreepypastaHound/pseuds/CreepypastaHound
Summary: Its that time of year again and the friends want to something special and different for Ignis's special day.Happy Birthday Iggy.





	Beach Day

Seven days, counting the seventh day.

That's how long Noctis had to plan something for that special someone in his life. For this person stood beside him in the best and worse of his times, they stuck beside him never hesitating to defend him. This person would even bend over backwards for him. They gave up so much for him that it was only right that they would get the chance to be spoiled.

That's right Noctis was going to do whatever it took to make that day special for Ignis.

And after what had happen to him in Altissia, Noctis was going to make sure that he had the best day ever. 

 

The sun had set on the small cottage of Cape Caem as those who dwell inside started to wind down for the night. Gladiolus had been the one to make dinner claiming that it's been a while since he had gotten to cook for his little sister and seeing how Monica and Dustin were out and wouldn't be back for sometime he took this opportunity to dust off his fairly rusty cooking skills. But despite that Gladiolus didn't turn his sister way when she decided to help out.

Prompto was with Talcott, two sitting on the couch watching a show together on the television pointing and laughing at whatever caught their attention or they thought was just downright weird. As for Noctis and Ignis, the two were upstairs in the bedroom. Noctis had been sitting at his brother's bedside since they arrived that afternoon. The journey back in Ignis's current state had wiped him out, and being the stubborn mule he is he had refused any form of help directed towards when it came to getting around. 

Noctis feared the terrain of Caem would be a nightmare for Ignis...and he was right. Each stumble, trip up, and inevitable fall was just another thorn to Noctis's heart. He wanted to rush in and grab Ignis, to steer him this way and that but he knew that would just hurt Ignis more than a scraped knee and cut hand. Needless to say he knew Ignis wanted to do this for himself to prove to not just his friends but himself that he was still capable of tagging along for the adventure.

And once they group finally reached the home Ignis all but collapsed into the chair he had found his way too. He would've dozed off right there but Noctis insisted that he sleep in a bed. Ignis reluctantly agreed and limped up the stairs guided by Noctis and his stick. Once in the bedroom Noctis takes Ignis's jacket from him and drapes it over the chair near the circular window at the back of the room. Returning his attention to his advisor Noctis had found that Ignis had found his way into one of the four beds.

Ignis was laying at an angle with one foot on the bed and the other on the floor. He still was wearing his glasses, gloves, and shoes. Noctis smirks at the sight of Ignis sleeping, he knows that for a fact Ignis was using a good amount of energy on honing in on his other four senses to get a grasp of his surroundings not to mention trying to keep up was also taking it's toll on him. So seeing him like this was something that Noctis knew was going to be often. 

Noctis carefully pulls off Ignis's shoes and socks. Stuffing his socks into the shoe before setting them under the bed so Ignis wouldn't trip over them when he woke up. He then lifts both of the tactician's legs repositioning him so he could be more comfortable. With Ignis now laying comfortably the dark haired king moves to his hands where he unbuttoned the glove and slips them off and sets them on the dresser. Lastly, he slips Ignis's sunglasses off and sets them near the pillow so he could find them when he wakes. With the glasses situated Noctis pulls the blanket up and over Ignis bringing it to rest on chest and shoulders. 

That had been at least three hours ago, and Ignis was still fast asleep. Noctis refused to leave his bedside in case he woke up needing something and the king would feel terrible knowing he left Ignis alone in that time of need.

So he sat with him quietly playing on his phone as he waits for his brother to wake or to be called down for dinner whichever came first. A small stir from Ignis brings Noctis's attention from his game to the sleep form beside him only to notice that Ignis was shifting into a more comfortable position. He sighs and goes back to his game.

As Noctis booted up the next level the door opens revealing Gladiolus "Hey, Noct...foods ready." He says his deep rumbling voice like a purr as he whispers. Noctis stretches nodding as Gladiolus enters further inside "How's he doing?" He asks looking over the pyromancer "He's just really tired" a small laugh from the king "we barely got in here and he fell right to sleep, kinda reminded me of myself." Noctis jokes.

Gladiolus nods in understanding "He has been exerting a lot of energy lately just to keep up with us." 

Noctis nods "I know...I just wish I could give him his sight back. I would do anything for him just so he could see again." Noctis continues as he brushes a strand of hair out of Ignis's face. Ignis simply continued to nap the only sign of discomfort was him mumbling something unintelligible but Noctis hoped it was just him dreaming.

Gladiolus smiles "You know that will just end up as a vicious cycle with you two trying to restore the others sight." The large man laughs as he roughly pats Noctis on the back "Come on down to eat, the foods cooling and the others are waiting for you." 

"Not hungry."

"Noct, come on my cooking ain't that bad. I mean it's not Ignis quality but it ain't like cafeteria food neither." 

"N-No it's not-..." Noctis sighs rubbing his neck "what if he wakes up and he's needs something? What if he ends up needing to go to the bathroom? Or what if he falls down the stairs?" Noctis couldn't help stir up all these different scenarios that he was certain without a doubt was going to take place.

Gladiolus sighs "You're overreacting. You know full well Ignis isn't going to go head first down a flight of stairs, and we visited Caem enough times for him to know were the toilet is." Gladiolus lays his hands on Noctis's shoulders "Look I know you're worried about Iggy but you can't forget to take care of yourself too. What I'm telling you I told him too." Gladiolus stands and makes his way to the door "Look, if it'll make you feel better we can leave the door open so you can keep an eye on him."

Noctis sighs nodding in agreement as he follows Gladiolus down the stairs and to the table where he joins Prompto, Iris, and Talcott. 

"How's Ignis?" Iris asks softly concern etched on her face. Noctis gives her a sympathetic smile "He's just really sleepy. Hehe I guess you can say he's trying to out sleep me." Noctis jokes.

"Or he's _Noct_ out." Prompto pipes up earning him a round of laughter. "But seriously though he needs to rest." Prompto adds. 

Its silent for a minute as Gladiolus fixes plates for everyone and sets them down in front of them. 

A simple burger and fries. Though Noctis would never admit he would've like to see Ignis make hamburgers.

The silence was soon broken by Iris as she proceeds to grab the ketchup for her fries "So, its Ignis's birthday tomorrow what are guys going to do for him?"

"Honestly I don't really know. I want to hold a birthday party for him but I don't know if he'll be into it."

"Who doesn't want a party centered a-ah yeah...forgot we we're talking about Ignis." Prompto says recalling how awkward Ignis becomes when the attention is on him alone during festivities. 

"What if you guys took him to the beach for his birthday?" Talcott suggests looking at the king, then his shield, and finally his gunmen "It'll be something new and different, not to mention relaxing." 

Noctis nods liking the idea "Yeah...."

"Its a good idea, but it's still winter." Gladiolus says.

"Dude, like anyone cares. Folks go to the beach no matter the season." Prompto says around his burger "And anyway, Iggy doesn't hafta get in the water. We all know he'll just lounge in the sand." 

Noctis continues to nod already piecing this and that together for the perfect day ever for Ignis. He knows Ignis deserves a great day. He deserves a day to kick back and laugh. To be silly and not worry. To forget about Altissia.

And to let whatever it is plaguing him to be forgotten. He deserves that at least.

"I think I know what we should do for him." Noctis says smiling.

_**February 7th** _

Noctis stood over Ignis shaking him awake, it only took three tries but Ignis was soon sitting up with a look of confusion in his pale milky bluish-green eyes. 

"Noct?" His voice heavy with sleep making his accent thicker and him a bit harder to understand "What's wrong? What time is it?" He asks turning his head left to right trying and straining to hear for the nonexistent dangers in his half wake state.

Noctis laughs a bit "You're alright..I just needed to get you up. Gladio says we gotta get back on the road now if we want to reach Pitioss Ruins." Noctis explains as he tugs on Ignis's socks and shoes "Pitioss Ruins?" Ignis repeats sounding unsure.

"Yeah remember, it was the place you mentioned to us last night." Noctis explains as he ties Ignis's shoes "You said that there might be a royal arm down there." Noctis adds standing Ignis up as he hands him his glasses and jacket "Gladio says that he wants us to try and collect it but it only opens at night." He says gently guiding Ignis out of the room.

All this that Noctis was saying was a bit much to take in for Ignis but he didn't question it. He knew that Gladiolus and Prompto had only the best intentions for Noctis in their hearts. So they believe they found another arm then he's all the more happy to go along for the ride. 

Once the brothers were all in the car Gladiolus starts up the engine and makes his way onto the road hoping to reach their destination without being stopped and slowed down by the Empire.

 

The first thing Ignis picked up on when he woke up was the smell of the ocean. Lifting his head and shifting some in his seat Ignis takes in a deep breath letting the scent bathe over his tongue allowing him to almost taste the sea. "Are we near the ocean?" He asks already knowing the answer but was just seeking confirmation.

"Yep, and morning sleepy head." responds Gladiolus and Ignis could hear the smile in his voice.

"Are we near the Ruins?" Ignis asks hoping he didn't sleep through the adventure "We're almost there." Gladiolus reassures him leaving Ignis to feel relieved that he hadn't missed it. His mind raced as he tried to recall the fairytales about the Ruins he had read as a boy. Preparing himself for whatever craziness lie inside.

Soon enough the Regalia treks over sand and rock the all to familiar sound confusing Ignis at first but he thought nothing of it as he assumed it was somewhere surrounded by earth. Climbing out of the regal car with his stick in hand Ignis was about to say something when something else caught his attention. Something that made his mouth water and stomach growl. The smell of cooking meats.

"How's the barbecue coming along sis?" Gladiolus asks. Ignis could hear him open the trunk followed by the sound of things sliding and shifting along the carpeted floor before the trunk is closed once more.

"They are coming along...I say about about another hour or two." Iris says as she checks the foil wrapped meat. Now Ignis knew that they weren't at the Pitioss Ruins. He turns his sightless eyes in the direction he believes Iris was he could hear waves lapping and gently crashing. The cries of birds overhead reach his ears telling him where he and the others were.

"Are we at Galdin?" Ignis asks a hint of confusion entering his voice. 

Noctis looks over at Gladiolus who simply nods "Yeah, sorry to trick you. Just knew you would've been against the idea of coming out here this early." Noctis admits with a laugh earning a small nod from Ignis "Well, I guess now we don't gotta hide what we're doing." Noctis says as he places a hand on Ignis's back "Let's get you changed out of these clothes." Noctis says as he leads Ignis to the RV.

"Change into what?" Ignis asks nervously he loved Noctis, he truly did, but he sometimes worries about the clothes he picks out for him when he offers to help. Easing him up the small short steps Noctis opens the door gently ushering Ignis inside. 

Bringing him over to the small bed Noctis sits Ignis down and hands him a pair of swim trunks "Here Iggy switch into these." Noctis says as Ignis takes them "They're swim trunks. They are dark green with Cactuars on both sides." The king explains.

Ignis frowns not wanting to change into beach attire for he felt even more as Gladiolus would put it 'shy' now that he couldn't see. He lifts his head his blind eyes locking on Noctis "Must I change into these?" He asks. He heard movement and then felt the bed give beside him "Iggy. It's alright. We're the only ones out here an besides you'd look weird sitting at the beach in a suit." Noctis chuckles. 

"I suppose...you're right." Ignis says softly as he begins to undress. Noctis nods as he makes his way out of the RV "Call me when you're finished. I don't want you falling down the steps." Noctis calls. 

Ignis quickly changed and soon joined the others. The sand under foot felt soft and surprisingly warm despite the chill in the air that day. He could feel the wind blowing through him making him feel exposed. 

"Iggy wha'cha doing over there?" 

The shout of Prompto's voice brings the tactician out of his stupor causing him to turn in direction he heard the photog. The other was at his side in the matter of seconds "Dude, look at you! Never thought I'd see you in shorts." Prompto teases. "Well its certainly going to be the last time you'll see me in them as well." Ignis grumbles. Prompto simply laughs and the sound of his camera going off causes Ignis to glare at him. His pale bluish green eyes in the sunlight appearing even more blue "Prompto!" Ignis fires at him angrily "Aw come dude, its a special occasion." 

"I don't see how me wearing swim shorts marks this day as a special occasion." Ignis mumbles prompting another laugh from Prompto as he takes his hand into Ignis's holding firmly "Trust me, the shorts aren't what makes today special." Ignis's gaze is locked forward as he feels himself tugged along "Come on the others want you to play volleyball with them." 

Volleyball? 

How was he supposed to play a sport that required hand and eye coordination when he was lacking eyes? He must've been making a face for Prompto squeezed his hand "Don't worry we have everything planned out. Just make sure _you_ have fun today. That's all we ask you do today. Okay?"

"Right."

Ignis was dragged several feet from the spot he was standing originally, as he followed Prompto the smell of the barbecue grew along with the sound of the radio that Gladiolus had brought which was playing music that Ignis found to be a little bit louder than he would've liked.

"Ignis! Oh my gosh! Those shorts are too cute on you!" Iris says running up to him making a blush form on his cheeks. He wanted to say something but he was at a loss for words.

"Aw look at what you did sis you broke him." Gladiolus laughs.

Clearing his throat Ignis finally finds his words "I was told you wanted me to play volleyball with you all?" He sounded uncertain "Yeah we were gonna have Noct call out where the ball was and where you should hit it...it was his idea actually." Iris explains.

"You think I would be any good at it?" 

Talcott walks up and gives Ignis a hug "Ignis. You shouldn't question yourself, you're good at a lot of things, so I know you'll be good at this." Talcott says reassuring the older male.

"Well if you say so." 

With that Noctis stands up and makes his way over to where the others were having just finished setting up the umbrellas, beach towels, camper chairs, and the ice chest. "Well what are we waiting for? Let's get playing." 

Everyone nods as they make their way to the net they had set up, Gladiolus and Iris were on a team leaving Prompto and Ignis as another team. Talcott had declined the offer to play in exchange to be the one to take photos of the game for he had been practicing and wanted to show Prompto that he had improved.

The game started with Ignis being one to toss the first shot "Toss it as high as you can Iggy" Ignis does just that and when it was low enough "Hit as hard as you can with you left hand! Its coming down on your left!" Noctis calls out. Doing as told the ball is sent over the net and sending both siblings scrambling after it.

"Nice!"

"Good one Iggy!"

The game went on like that with Noctis instructing Ignis where to hit and where to move along with Prompto encouraging him as they played together reassuring him that he wasn't in the way and was better at the game than he was.

 

As the game ended the sun was starting to set, at this point the food was done and Gladiolus was cutting off pieces and passing out plates. Noctis had taken two plates making his way over to Ignis who was seated under one of the umbrellas. Noctis sits down beside him and hands him the plate "Here you go." He says Ignis thanks him and lowers his hand brushing against a bone protruding from the rib Noctis had put on his plate. He picks it up and bites into, the flavors explode in his mouth as the meat easily comes off the bone. 

"This is really good." Ignis says happily.

"I know right." Noctis says smiling.

Noctis looks over to Gladiolus who he gestures to mouthing 'It's time' earning a nod from the larger man as he disappears into the RV. 

Ignis sighs bringing Noctis's attention back to him "Are you okay?" The king asks softly with a nod Ignis smiles "I think today was the best day I ever had in a very long time." Ignis says his eyes shimmering "I don't know what could make this day any better."

"Hey Iggy!" Gladiolus shouts causing Ignis to turn in the direction of the Shield's voice.  

'Happy birthday to you.'

The singing causes Ignis to twist around fully his eyes wide.

'Happy birthday to you.'

Noctis smirks seeing the confusion on Ignis's face told him that Ignis didn't realize it was his birthday. Placing a hand on his back the raven haired king playfully pats Ignis.

The soft heat from the candles and the smell of melting wax told Ignis the cake was inches from his face "You all didn't have to do this for me." Ignis says softly.

"Why wouldn't we not want to celebrate the day you were born?" Noctis asks rhetorically "You're my best friend and you mean the world to me. But more importantly you're my brother, and what kind of brother would I be to not acknowledge today?" 

Ignis smiles he couldn't help it he felt special and he knew it was thanks to his friends. He couldn't ever consider celebrating this day on his own for he didn't care enough but to know that meant so much to his friends made him feel well, loved. 

"Well, make a wish." Noctis says smiling. 

Ignis leans forward and blows out the candles already knowing what he wants "Wha'cha wish for?" Noctis asks curiously.

"Noct, you know if he tells it won't come true." Iris says pouting.

"Its quite alright. Seeing how he is our king he'll have to keep this promise... I wish that we could spend as much time together for as long as we can." Ignis says.

'B _efore I lose you to the Crystal, before you must go and leave this world to save it. I hate it. But that simple request is my wish.'_

 __A small chuckle leaves Noctis "Is that it? Doesn't sound too hard...yeah I think I can do that." He jokes looping an arm around Ignis's shoulders.

"Happy birthday Specs."


End file.
